


A Huge Favor

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU August 2020, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Bobbi Morse is the best wedding planner around, and everything is running smooth for her latest celebration. Until it's not. She's forced to reach out to her ex for help, and she's just hoping it turns out all right.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	A Huge Favor

**Author's Note:**

> AU August Day 29 is Wedding Planner AU

Bobbi Morse prided herself on being the top wedding planner in the area. She was amazing at her job, and she had way more experience than she wanted dealing with difficult people. If you wanted the best wedding, you went to Bobbi.

She didn’t always love her clients, but in this instance she adored them. Daisy and Daniel were fairly calm, accepting of Bobbi’s ideas, and very much in love. It was a perfect combination.

They had let Bobbi take the reins, which allowed them to sit back and enjoy the celebrations. It also allowed Bobbi to do her job with relatively few interruptions. This made everything run smoother, which was exactly what Bobbi wanted. For her and the people getting married.

For this particular wedding, everything was going fantastic. The rehearsal had gone smoothly, and everyone had fun at the rehearsal dinner. Bobbi was ready to turn in for the night and prepare for the long day tomorrow when she got a call. The type of call she always dreaded.

The DJ was ill. Not just like stuck-in-bed feeling poorly, but in the hospital with appendicitis ill.    
  


The first thing Bobbi did was grab Daisy and Daniel to tell them. She hated having to have these kinds of conversations, but it was part of the job.

She pulled them to a quiet corner. “Hey guys, hope everything has been going well.”

“Everything’s been going great!” Daisy said.

“Awesome.” Bobbi steeled herself for the next bit. “So everything looks great for tomorrow, except we’ve run into a little situation. The DJ is in the hospital. Appendicitis.”

Bobbi saw both of their faces tense up. Yep, this part was the worst. 

“So what do we do now?” Daniel asked her.

“You two don’t do anything,” Bobbi said, trying to sound reassuring. “These things happen, and I have some people I can call. Trust me, you will have a DJ tomorrow and everything will be great.”

She could still see some wariness in their faces, but the both nodded. She shooed both of them away to have more fun so she could get down to business.

Finding someone for the next day was going to be a tall order, but Bobbi started running through her list of usual suspects. Somehow, every single one was busy the next day. She started asking them for recommendations of people to call, but nothing came of that either. Bobbi had one person left to call, but she really didn’t want to call him. She had been actively avoiding him since they broke up 3 months ago. It didn’t look like she had much choice though.

He picked up on the first ring. “Bobbi, hello. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Bobbi took a deep breath. “Hey there Hunter. How are things?”

“They’re going. Keeping busy. But I’m sure you didn’t ring me late on a Friday night to chat about my life.”

“You are correct,” Bobbi said. “I’m actually calling because I need to ask a huge favor of you.”

Hunter laughed. “Calling your ex for a ‘favor’? You must be really desperate.” 

“No, not that kind of favor Hunter.” She made a face even though she knew he couldn’t see it. “I have a wedding this weekend, and their DJ dropped out last minute. He’s in the hospital. And every DJ in a 50 mile radius is apparently busy tomorrow. Please, please tell me you are available.” 

“Ahhh, so you need a work favor. Disappointing. But yeah, I guess I could do it. Standard rate?”

“Standard rate plus a very nice tip,” Bobbi said with a sigh of relief. “Seriously, you’re saving me here. I’ll get you their list, but honestly it’s not very long. This couple is super chill and easy to please. I trust your ability to do a great job.”

“Aww, I’m touched Bob. Send me the contracts and all that jazz.” There was a short pause. “Thanks for trusting me. Even if I was obviously your last resort.”

“Last, but not worst.” Bobbi was willing to butter him up if needed. “Thanks again, and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bobbi was super pleased to be able to tell Daisy and Daniel that the DJ problem was solved, and everyone went home relaxed and ready for the big day.

When Bobbi got to the venue early the next morning, everything was running as smoothly as she could expect. She put out a few minor fires and kept everyone more or less on schedule. 

Hunter showed up fairly early to see what needed to be done and make sure he was ready for the night. Bobbi was giving Daisy and Daniel a last minute tour before they went to get dressed, so she was able to introduce them.

“Hunter, this is the couple getting married today, Daisy and Daniel. Guys, this is our substitute DJ for the night, Lance Hunter.”

Daisy shook his hand enthusiastically. “Thanks so much for doing this so last minute. I’m sure you’re busy, so it means the world to us that you could squeeze us in.”

Hunter gave them one of his trademark charming smiles. “Well, this is not my day job, so my availability is a little bit more...available.” Bobbi had to suppress an eye roll as he winked at Daisy.

“Alright, well we should leave Hunter to get ready. Thanks again Hunter.” Bobbi rushed the couple out to start getting ready.

Bobbi was going nonstop through the day, only pausing during the ceremony long enough to watch them seal their vows with a kiss. Bobbi always got emotional at moments like this, but she quickly wiped a tear and went about her business.

Once she got the reception started, she finally began to relax some. Everyone was enjoying the party, and Hunter was doing his job admirably. Bobbi made sure all the vendors were paid and happy, then got the wedding party through the cake cutting and first dance. Finally, Bobbi could really enjoy things. All the hard parts were over, and she could celebrate a job well done. 

As if reading her mind, Hunter appeared out of nowhere with a glass of champagne. “Ready to celebrate?”

Bobbi gave a small laugh as she took the glass from him. “You know me.”

“That I do.”

They sat drinking in comfortable silence when Bobbi suddenly realized who she was sitting next to. “Hey, wait, who’s manning the DJ booth?”

“Eh, I’ve got it all queued up for the rest of the night. Everyone is wasted at this point and not really listening to the music. Plus I called in Fitzy to watch over things for me.” Hunter pointed to his friend Fitz, who was standing in the DJ booth frowning down at the equipment. “I promised to pay him in cake and dates.”

“Dates?” Bobbi couldn’t help but be curious.

“Yep, and I already picked out the perfect girl. Maid of Honor.”

“Jemma Simmons?” Bobbi looked over where the Maid of Honor was chatting with some friends. She seemed to be glancing over to the DJ booth regularly. “You know what Hunter, that might not be such a bad idea. She’d like Fitz.”

The music slowed, and Hunter put his glass down. “Dance with me?”

Bobbi looked at him closely, trying to read his face. “Sure, why not?”

They walked to the edge of the dance floor, and Hunter pulled her close. She leaned her head on his and closed her eyes. She had forgotten how nice this was.

As if echoing her thoughts, Hunter asked, “Remind me again, why did we break up?”

“You said I worked too much, and I expected too much from everyone.”

“Oh right. Then you said I needed to accept you for who you were and that your job was a part of that.” Hunter was silent for a bit. “It’s too bad, we really worked well together. Most of the time.”

“We did. Most of the time.”

“I’ve missed you Bobbi,” Hunter said.

Bobbi pulled back to look into his face. “Well, if we’re being completely honest, I’ve missed you too. My life is decidedly less exciting without you around.”

He smiled. “Maybe we should try again. When’s your next event? Would you have time to go out sometime?”

“Did you just ask me my schedule before making plans?” Bobbi asked in surprise. “That has to be a first.”

“Well, maybe I’ve learned a thing or two since we split.”

Bobbi put her head on his again. “I’ll text you after I look at my schedule.”

“I can deal with that,” Hunter said.

Bobbi closed her eyes again and let herself enjoy this moment with Hunter. Part of the reason she loved her job was because it gave her the chance to watch people starting a new life together. Forming a new future. Maybe she could start a new future with Hunter too. It was worth a try.

Yes, Bobbi definitely loved her job. Especially when it managed to give her moments like this.


End file.
